robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Steg 2
Steg 2 was Team Steg-O-Saw-Us's second entry to Robot Wars, it competed exclusively in Series 4. It was a large box-wedge shaped robot armoured with transparent, aerospace aluminium and bulletproof polycarbonate. The robot also had a "monocoque" chassis, similar in shape to that of Reptirron The Second, and Steg-O-Saw-Us (the team's very successful entry for the previous series). The lifting tail of Steg-O-Saw-Us was replaced with a much improved flipper, which was used to quickly dispatch several of its opponents on the way to winning its heat. The robot was seeded number 7 for the main competition. Julia Reed and Jonathan Pearce incorrectly stated that Steg-O-Saw-Us had gone out in the Semi Finals whereas in fact it lost to Hypno-Disc in the Grand Final. The team replaced Steg 2 after Series 4 with 3 Stegs to Heaven, which competed in Series 5 and the first series of Extreme. Team captain Rob Heasman was also part of the Oblark team during the Armed Forces Special of Extreme Series 1. Robot History Series 4 Due to the great success of Steg-O-Saw-Us in the Third Wars, Steg 2 was seeded 7th for the Fourth Wars. The first round battle for Steg 2 saw it go up against Cronos and Crusader 2. This battle was a rather close match, with Steg 2 throwing Cronos around in the air and Crusader 2 bravely ramming Steg 2 into the arena side wall a couple of times. Cronos was thrown again and again by the seeded machine, before Crusader 2 taking over and pushing Cronos into the CPZ, before Sir Killalot picked up Cronos and pitted it, despite Cronos not being fully immobilised. Crusader 2 proceeded through to Round 2 with Steg 2 as it had been very aggressive and controlled. Steg 2 then fought newcomers Iron-Awe in the second round. Steg 2 flipped Iron-Awe, but Iron-Awe self-righted using its axe, becoming the first robot to self-right using an axe. Steg 2 flipped Iron-Awe numerous times, but Iron-Awe kept on self-righting. However towards the end all the flips and self-righting seemed to have broken something inside Iron-Awe as it began to slow. Steg 2 took a break from attacking Iron-Awe and flipped over Matilda, much to the delight of the crowd. The match went to a judges' decision, where the judges put Steg 2 through to the heat final. In the heat final, Steg 2 fought the 23rd seeds Mortis. Mid-way during the battle, Mortis' lifting arm jammed open, meaning it couldn't self-right. Taking advantage of this and its opponent's high ground clearance, Steg 2 was able to get underneath Mortis and flip it around the arena, with Mortis offering little to no retaliation due to its technical problems. Eventually, after a long and one sided battle, Mortis was propped onto its front wedge with the arm still jammed, the pit opened and the 7th seed pushed Mortis down the pit. Steg 2 was through to the series Semi-Finals. However, the team faced an unlucky draw in the first round of the Semi-Finals, coming up against the reigning champions Chaos 2. The match had a lot of flipping, with Chaos 2 flipping Steg 2 around the arena, but Steg 2 managing to self-right. The underdogs managed to flip Chaos 2 over at one point, but Chaos 2 easily self-righted. Chaos 2 then flipped Steg 2 onto its side. Steg 2 tried to self-right, but it had run out of CO2. With its flipper stuck open, Steg 2 was declared immobilised and put onto the floor flipper by the house robots and was sent flying through the air, landing on its back. Still unable to self-right, Steg 2 was eliminated from the competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 1 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Entered with Steg-O-Saw-Us *Series 4: Semi-Finals, Round 1 *Series 5: Entered with 3 Stegs to Heaven *Series 6-7: Did not enter Trivia *Of all of the Series 4 Semi-Finalists, only Firestorm and Steg 2 have never fought in an annihilator or mayhem qualifier. Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:Series 4 Seeds Category:Robots that debuted in Series 4 Category:Robots that have flipped Matilda Category:Robots from Hampshire Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots with Rear-Hinged True Flippers Category:Robots to defeat a seed Category:Robots to appear in Battle Cards Pack 3